Year:1976
Bands Formed * The Clash * Chic * The Cure * U2 Singles Released * Epitaph King Crimson *(Don't Fear) The Reaper Blue Öyster Cult * Radio-Activity Kraftwerk * The Blitzkrieg Bop!! Ramones * Shake Some Action Flamin' Groovies * Roadrunner The Modern Lovers * (I'm) Stranded The Saints * New Rose The Damned * Gloria Patti Smith *Anarchy in the U.K. Sex Pistols * Final Solution Pere Ubu * Year of the Cat Al Stewart *Go Your Own Way Fleetwood Mac * Chase the Devil Max Romeo * I Wish Stevie Wonder *Helter Skelter The Beatles * Pissing in a River Patti Smith * Suffragette City David Bowie * Livin' Thing Electric Light Orchestra * Rhiannon (Will You Ever Win) Fleetwood Mac *Dancing Queen ABBA *Got To Get You Into My Life (Beatles song) The Beatles * Hot Wire My Heart Crime * Love Hangover Diana Ross * The Rubberband Man The Spinners *More Than a Feeling Boston (band) * Police and Thieves Junior Murvin * I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend Ramones * Politicians in My Eyes Death * Ripples Genesis * X Offender Blondie *Somebody to Love (Queen) Queen * Entangled Genesis * TVC 15 David Bowie *The Boys Are Back in Town Thin Lizzy * So It Goes Nick Lowe *(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction The Residents * War in a Babylon Max Romeo & The Upsetters * The Wreck of the Edmund Fitzgerald Gordon Lightfoot * Kid Charlemagne Steely Dan *Don't Leave Me This Way Thelma Houston * One More Cup of Coffee Bob Dylan * Crazy on You Heart * Cherry Bomb The Runaways *Jailbreak (number of Thin Lizzy) Thin Lizzy * Stay David Bowie * Tear the Roof Off the Sucker (Give Up the Funk) Parliament *You're My Best Friend Queen * Magic Man Heart * Europa Santana * Get Up Offa That Thing James Brown * Let's Stick Together Bryan Ferry * Strange Magic Electric Light Orchestra * Love and Affection Joan Armatrading * The Ripper Judas Priest * Carry On Wayward Son Kansas * A Trick of the Tail Genesis * Young Hearts Run Free Candi Staton * Lowdown Boz Scaggs * Let 'Em In Wings * Night Moves Bob Seger * The Fez Steely Dan * Couldn't Get It Right Climax Blues Band * More, More, More The Andrea True Connection * You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine Lou Rawls * Beth KISS *I'm Mandy Fly Me 10cc * The Raven The Alan Parsons Project * Calling Occupants (Of Interplanetary Craft) Klaatu * Misty Blue Dorothy Moore * Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap AC/DC * Say You Love Me Fleetwood Mac * Street Waves Pere Ubu * Les mots bleus Christophe * Don't Believe a Word Thin Lizzy * You Should Be Dancing Bee Gees * Pulstar Vangelis * Deceiver Judas Priest * Johnny Was (Woman Hold Her Head and Cry) Bob Marley * Sara Smile Hall & Oates * Could It Be Magic Donna Summer * Sun, Sun, Sun Jakki * Haitian Divorce Steely Dan * You Keep on Moving Deep Purple * Everybody Loves the Sunshine Roy Ayers * Tyrant Judas Priest * Hard Luck Woman KISS * Jailbreak AC/DC * Blinded by the Light Manfred Mann's Earth Band * Fly Like an Eagle Steve Miller Band * I'll Meet You at Midnight Smokie * Keys to Your Heart The 101ers * Et si tu n'existais pas Joe Dassin * I Want More Can * The Price of Love Bryan Ferry *Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word Elton John *Car Wash Rose Royce * Mystery Song Status Quo * Mozambique Bob Dylan * Nightrider Electric Light Orchestra * Step Right Up Tom Waits * Play That Funky Music Wild Cherry * Last Child Aerosmith * T.N.T. AC/DC * You Are the Star Jakki * Summer WAR * Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel Tavares * Rain Status Quo * Legalize It Peter Tosh * Daddy Cool Boney M. *Girls, Girls, Girls (Sailor) Sailor * Devil Woman Cliff Richard *Music (John Miles) John Miles *Silly Love Songs Wings *Another Night Camel * Cowboy Song Thin Lizzy * Theme From Taxi Driver Bernard Herrmann * Jet Boy New York Dolls *Love Really Hurts Without You Billy Ocean * Sunny Boney M. * Shout It Out Loud KISS * P. Funk (Wants to Get Funked Up) Parliament * In France They Kiss on Main Street Joni Mitchell * My Love Is Free Double Exposure * Green Grass & High Tides Outlaws * Rose of Cimarron Poco * Starstruck Rainbow *Free Bird (live) Lynyrd Skynyrd * Harvest for the World The Isley Brothers * Dreamboat Annie Heart * Pogo Dancing Chris Spedding & The Vibrators * Marilou sous la neige Serge Gainsbourg * Kiss and Say Goodbye The Manhattans * I Love to Boogie T. Rex *Turn The Beat Around *Don't Go Breaking My Heart *Fanny (Be Tender WIth My Love) *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Albums Released Songs in the Key of Life Stevie Wonder Station to Station David Bowie Other Events *The Eurovision song contest is won by the British entry: "Save your kisses for me", performed by the Brotherhood of Man (The festival was held in the Dutch Hague ). **October 18 : First performance of String Quartet No. 6 of Boris Tchaikovsky **October 22 : First performance of Mi-parti of Witold Lutosławski The Beatles receive in January a bid of 30 million dollars for a reunion concert. The offer is made by Bill Sargent, a concert organizer. In vain, it will not come to a reunion of the famous pop group. Also released on live television bid of $ 3,000 from Lorne Michaels , the producer of Saturday Night Live will not produce the desired result. Will be in May Paul McCartney and Wings or by the United States touring with the Wings over America tour. McCartney is the first time in ten years that he is in America. The compilation album, Their Greatest Hits (1971 - 1975) of Eagles became the first album in history, a platinum plate. This award represents more than 1 million albums sold. The prize can be awarded. Already one week after the release of the album Elton John is now immortalized in the London branch of Madame Tussauds . In March this year, a wax figure of British pop star in the collection. Members coming in May ABBA in the news. Rumors from the German press report that all members except Anni Frid Lyngstad, in a plane crash came. killed The rumor is quickly debunked. Later that year the famous ABBA logo at baptism held by the inverse B. In September, by Bono , The Edge , Adam Clayton and Larry Mullen, Jr. the band Feedback formed. Later this band will be renamed to U2 . Other bands that are created in this year are Elvis Costello and the Attractions , Foreigner ,Iron Maiden , The Cure and Cheap Trick . Deaths include Percy Faith. Grammy Awards [ Edit ] *18th Grammy Awards Matches [ edit ] *Eurovision Song Contest 1976 Festivals [ Edit ] *Pinkpop Category:Year Category:Years